


Alternative Teil 2 - Der Gefangene von Askaban -

by waltraud



Series: Alternative (deutsch) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd year, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Deutsch | German, Epilepsie, Epilepsy, Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor_Snape, Seizure, Seizures, Sickfic, Whump, alternative, sick
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltraud/pseuds/waltraud
Summary: „Was machst du da?“Beinahe hätte Harry laut aufgeschrien. Er war so darauf konzentriert gewesen dem Gespräch zu folgen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Smila an ihn herangetreten war.„Ich … ähm… ich.“„Ich denke, wenn Severus gewollt hätte, dass du bei dem Gespräch anwesend bist, hätte er dich dazu eingeladen.“Harry spürte wie er rot wurde.„Los, komm besser, bevor er dich noch zu Schülerragout verarbeitet.“Beschämt folgte Harry ihr in die Küche.Das zweite Schuljahr hat Harrys Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und nun hat er nicht nur einen Vormund, der sich für ihn interessiert, sondern auch ein wirkliches Zuhause.Was das dritte Schuljahr ihm wohl an weiteren Veränderungen bringen wird?2. Buch/ Teil meiner Alternative-Serie.Für Teil 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632364/chapters/41574524Soon also available in English
Series: Alternative (deutsch) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Schnuffel

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> wie angekündigt folgt hiermit die Fortsetzung von _Alternative_.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt weiterhin Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Schreibt mir gerne, ich freue mich immer über eure Nachrichten.
> 
> Liebe Grüße, bleibt gesund!  
> Waltraud

-1- Schnuffel

Der Mann saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand in einer Ecke seiner Zelle.  
Er beobachtete eine Spinne an der Decke.  
_Zoe_ hatte er sie getauft.  
Das kleine Tier war im Dämmerlicht kaum zu sehen, doch er wusste genau wo sie sich befand. Seit Tagen schon ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen, während sie ihr kunstvolles kleines Netz spann. 

„Black!“  
Die tiefe, unfreundliche Stimme riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Beobachtungen. 

Nur widerwillig blickte er auf.  
Ein Mann mit roter Robe stand in der Tür.  
Er kannte diese Roben.  
Nicht viel hatte gefehlt und er selbst hätte eine solche getragen.  
Doch das lag alles in einer längst vergangenen Zeit.  
In einem anderen Leben.  
Den Mann in der Robe kannte er nicht.  
Kein vernünftiger Mensch kam freiwillig hierher. Und wer es doch einmal musste, vermied es daraufhin tunlichst, dass sich dieser Umstand wiederholte.

„Auf geht‘s Black, ein Tapetenwechsel ist angesagt.“

Na großartig, auch noch einer der meinte er hätte Humor.  
Der Kerl konnte ihn mal gern haben. 

Mit steifen Gliedern erhob er sich aus seiner kauernden Haltung und streckte sich ein wenig.

„Mach schon Black, ich bin heilfroh, wenn ich endlich hier raus bin.“

Er sollte sich beeilen.  
Kein Problem.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn.  
Mit dem zweiten Schritt wechselte er die Gestalt.  
In den entsetzten Augen des Aurors erkannte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild: groß und zottig, die Zähne bedrohlich gefletscht.  
Bereits im nächsten Augenblick hatte er ihn umgestoßen. Mit einem Krachen schlug der Kopf des Mannes auf dem Fußboden auf.  
Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, dann lag er still.  
Der Hund zögerte nicht. Von seinen Instinkten getrieben stob er davon.

Hinaus.  
Weg.  
Weg von den dunklen Gestalten.  
Fort von der Einsamkeit, der Verzweiflung.  
Hinaus!  
In die Freiheit!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry lief durch die schmalen Gassen. Er hatte es eilig. Es dämmerte bereits und Snape hatte mehr als deutlich klar gemacht, dass Harrys Privileg sich tagsüber frei draußen bewegen zu dürfen enden würde, wenn er auch nur ein einziges mal zu spät nachhause käme.  
Er hatte noch eine knappe viertel Stunde Zeit, aber er wollte es nicht drauf anlegen. 

Die erste Woche der Sommerferien waren vergangen und Harry hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht die Gegend zu erkunden.  
Ein paar Straßen von Spinner‘s End entfernt hatte er ein kleines, unscheinbares Jugendzentrum entdeckt.  
_Die Bude_ hieß es und war nichts Besonderes: ein kleiner Raum, ein Kicker, einige verschrammte Tische und Stühle, ein Regal mit Gesellschaftsspielen und ein junger Mann Namens Ralf, dessen Gesicht an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen mit Metallringen geschmückt war, bildeten das gesamte Inventar.  
Ralf arbeitete für das Jugendamt. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass niemand sich daneben benahm.  
Zunächst hatte Harry gezögert hineinzugehen, obwohl ein Schild an der Tür alle Jugendlichen zwischen zehn und achtzehn Jahren herzlich willkommen hieß, unabhängig ihrer Religion, Hautfarbe oder Herkunft. 

Schließlich hatte Harry sich ein Herz gefasst und hatte sich zwischen die Muggel begeben.  
Was sollte er auch befürchten?  
Bis vor zwei Jahren hatte er nicht mal geahnt, dass er anders war als die Kinder dort drinnen und solange er niemandem etwas vorzauberte würde niemand etwas ahnen.

Zunächst hatte man ihn etwas schräg beäugt. Die Anwesenden schienen sich alle untereinander zu kennen und er war ein Fremder in ihrer Mitte.  
Fast hätte Harry auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, als Ralf sich vom Kickertisch löste.  
„Na, neu hier was? Ich bin Ralf und du?“  
„Harry“, antwortete er etwas kleinlaut.  
„Hi Harry. Ich könnte eine kleine Pause gebrauchen. Wie wär‘s wenn du für eine Weile meinen Platz hier einnimmst.“  
Niemand erhob Einspruch und dankbar nahm Harry die Einladung an und übernahm Ralfs Platz am Kickertisch.  
Er hatte noch nie gekickert, doch das Spielprinzip war simpel genug und seine schnellen Reflexe als Sucher machten ihn zu keinem einfachen Gegner.  
Sein Mitspieler hieß Olli und war bestimmt zwei Jahre älter als er selbst. Olli trug eine zerschlissene Jeansjacke. Seine Haare waren zu einem Irokesen frisiert, die Spitzen blau gefärbt, der Ansatz neongrün.  
Ihre Gegner waren Iliana und Sax. Die beiden schienen ebenfalls ein wenig älter als Harry und waren recht einfach, aber doch nach der neueren Mode gekleidet. Iliana sprach mit leichtem Akzent und rollte das R in einer interessanten Weise. 

„Und Harry, woher kommst du so?“, fragte Olli.  
„Spinner‘s End.“  
„Hab dich da noch nie gesehen.“  
„Ich wohne dort erst seit kurzem.“  
„Cool. Dann herzlich willkommen. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, warum jemand freiwillig nach Cokeworth zieht.“  
„Ich find‘s gar nicht so schlecht hier.“  
„Na wenn du meinst, wart ab bis du hier ‘ne Weile gelebt hast. Dann merkst du schnell, wie öde es hier ist.“  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Seitdem hatte Harry einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit mit Olli und den anderen in der Bude verbracht. Heute hatten sie vor allem da gesessen und geplaudert.  
„Habt ihr die Nachrichten gestern Abend gesehen?“, hatte Iliana irgendwann gefragt.  
„Welche?“  
„Über diesen Mann, der gestern aus irgend so einer Einrichtung geflohen ist. Die haben gesagt, man soll unbedingt die Polizei anrufen, wenn man ihn sieht, weil er wohl dringend medizinische Hilfe braucht oder so, aber wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist der Kerl eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft, so wie der auf dem Bild aussah. Ganz abgemagert und mit so einem irren Blick. Ich hoffe die finden den bald wieder. So einem möchte ich nicht auf dem Heimweg begegnen.“ Sie schüttelte sich.  
„Ist das denn hier in der Gegend passiert?“, fragte Harry.  
„Das haben die nicht so genau gesagt, aber sie haben es in den Lokalnachrichten gebracht. Weit weg kann es also nicht gewesen sein.“  
Wenn Harry in der Bude ankam, war der Rest der Truppe meist bereits versammelt. Und wenn er ging machte der Großteil von ihnen noch keinerlei Anstalten ebenfalls aufzubrechen.  
Harry kam es beinahe ein wenig albern vor, dass er der einzige zu sein schien, von dem man erwartete, dass er pünktlich nachhause kam, doch gleichzeitig verschaffte es ihm ein angenehm warmes Gefühl zu wissen, dass jemand in Spinner‘s End auf ihn wartete.  
Immerhin würde es jemandem auffallen, wenn er zu spät käme.  
Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis jemand Iliana vermisste, sollte sie jemals einem Verrückten über den Weg laufen.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm riss Harry aus seinen Tagträumen.  
Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch da war niemand.  
Er wandte sich wieder um … seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.  
Direkt vor ihm saß ein riesenhafter Hund mit schwarzem, zottigem Fell.  
Harry hatte mit Hunden nicht unbedingt die besten Erfahrungen gemacht. Onkel Vernons Schwester Magda züchtete Hunde und hatte einmal einen ihrer _Lieblinge_ auf Harry gehetzt. Das Gefühl von Rippers Zähnen in seiner Wade war Harry noch all zu deutlich im Gedächtnis.  
Dieser Hund jedoch, so groß er auch war, wirkte seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. An einigen Stellen fehlten ihm ganze Büschel seines Fells und Harry war entsetzt, wie dünn das Tier war. Mit großen dunklen Augen blickte der Hund ihn an und klopfte mit dem Schwanz langsam auf das Pflaster.  
„Na mein Großer, wo kommst du denn her?“  
Vorsichtig berührte Harry den Hund am Kopf und tätschelte ihn unbeholfen, ehe er sich kraulend zu seinem Hals vorarbeitete auf der Suche nach einem Halsband. Es wunderte ihn nicht allzu sehr, dass er keines fand.  
„Hmm, hast du kein Zuhause? Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich mit dir machen soll.“  
Der Hund lehnte sich gegen seine Finger und hechelte.  
„Hast du Durst? Ich denke ich könnte dir etwas zu trinken besorgen, wenn du ein Stück mit mir kommst.“  
Snape würde bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, wenn Harry einen streunenden Hund mit brachte, aber bestimmt würde er nichts dagegen haben, wenn Harry dem Hund eine Schale mit Wasser gab.  
Es war wirklich heiß heute.  
Vielleicht hatte Smila sogar einige Reste vom Kochen übrig, die Harry ihm geben konnte.  
Er schob sich an dem Tier vorbei.  
„Na los! Wenn ich zu spät komme, wird das nichts mit deinem Wasser, fürchte ich.“

Fast rechnete er damit, dass der Hund blieb, wo er war. Stattdessen erhob er sich und trottete brav neben ihm her, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, dass er an Harrys Seite ging, als gehöre er dort hin.  
„Hmm, du scheinst mir gar nicht so wild, wie ich zuerst dachte. Hast du einen Namen? Ich bin Harry.“ Harry gluckste über sich selbst. „Ich rede mit einem Hund. Als ob du mich verstehen könntest. Bestimmt hast du einen Namen. Bello oder Spike oder Schnuffel.“  
Der Hund stieß ein kurzes hohes Bellen aus.  
„Schnuffel? Gefällt dir das?“  
Der Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz.  
Harry grinste breit und tätschelte den Rücken des Hundes, der ihm fast bis zum Ellenbogen reichte. Falls der Hund morgen noch da wäre, würde er ihn Iliana zeigen. Mit so einem Tier an ihrer Seite würde kein Psychopath es wagen ihr auf dem Nachhauseweg aufzulauern.

Harry führte den Hund am Haus vorbei in den dahinter liegenden Garten.  
Im Schuppen fand er einen kleinen Eimer.  
Nachdem er ihn gründlich ausgespült hatte, füllte er ihn mit sauberem Wasser und stellte ihn vor den Hund. Das Tier trank gierig und rollte sich dann im Schatten eines Busches zusammen.  
„Wenn du wartest, schau ich nach, ob ich was zu essen für dich finden kann.“  
Der Hund wedelte einige Male träge mit dem Schwanz, dann schloss er die Augen.

Harry ging durch die Hintertür nach drinnen in die Küche und entledigte sich seiner Schuhe auf der Schwelle.  
Smila würde ihm bestimmt nichts zu essen für den Hund geben, wenn Harry ihre saubere Küche mit seinen staubigen Schuhen beschmutzte.  
„Smila?“  
Keine Antwort. Vielleicht war sie einkaufen oder in ihrem Zimmer.  
Dann würde er eben Snape fragen.

Bereits im Flur hörte er die Stimme, die lautstark aus Snapes Büro drang.  
„Diese Vollidioten im Ministerium. Man fragt sich, was die sich dabei gedacht haben. Fast zwölf Jahre war er dort. Sie hätten einen Heiler mitbringen sollen. Jemand, der sich mit so etwas auskennt. Aber nein, stattdessen schicken sie diesen Stümper hin um ihn zu holen. Und der schafft es nicht nur sich von ihm überrumpeln zu lassen, sondern hat es auch noch versäumt zu erwähnen, worum es eigentlich geht. Und jetzt irrt er irgendwo da draußen rum, ohne dass irgendjemand sagen kann ob er in Gefahr ist oder nicht.“  
Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Professor Lupins war der da sprach.  
Snape antwortete ihm, wenn auch deutlich leiser, und Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen, was er sagte.  
Vorsichtig schob er sich näher an die halb geöffnete Tür heran.  
„… würde ja voraussetzen, dass er jemals bei klarem Verstand gewesen ist.“  
„Severus. Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal versuchen zu vergessen, was zwischen euch gewesen ist. Er war damals fast noch ein Kind, eine Junge mitten in der Pubertät. Er hat einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er getan hat.“  
„Denken war noch nie eine seiner besonderen Stärken, wenn du mich fragst. Jedem Erstklässler wäre klar gewesen, dass es keine besonders kluge Idee gewesen ist mich in einer Vollmondnacht in den Bau eines Werwolfs zu locken.“  
„Ich schwöre dir: James und ich haben ihm dafür ordentlich die Hölle heiß gemacht. Die Vorstellung, was passiert wäre, wenn ich… Ich verstehe, dass du noch immer furchtbar wütend auf Sirius bist, aber hier geht es um mehr. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er damals keinen ordentlichen Prozess bekommen hat und mir nichts dir nichts nach Askaban gewandert ist.“  
„Typisch Ministerium. Wobei die Sache damals schon recht offensichtlich schien. Die halbe Straße gesprengt. Die Potters tot. Pettigrews _letzte Worte_. All die Zeugen...“  
„Und im Nachhinein stellt sich das ganze doch um einiges anders dar. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass sie Peter endlich den Prozess machen! Ich frage mich langsam, warum sie dafür so lange brauchen. Immerhin ist es mehrere Wochen her, dass wir ihn den Auroren übergeben haben!“  
„Wahrscheinlich suchen sie nach einem Weg mit dem sie weniger dumm dastehen. Das wird ein gefundenes Fressen für Fudges Gegner. Rita Kimmkorn wird nicht mehr zu stoppen sein sobald sie Wind von der Sache bekommt.“  
„Ein Wunder, dass das noch nicht geschehen ist. Ich sage dir, wenn die nicht bald zu Potte kommen, könnte es gut sein, dass jemand dem Propheten einen anonymen Tipp gibt.“  
„Immerhin haben sie Black unverzüglich begnadigt.“  
„Und dabei versäumt ihm das auch mitzuteilen und jetzt irrt mein Freund irgendwo da draußen herum.“

„Was machst du da?“  
Beinahe hätte Harry laut aufgeschrien. Er war so darauf konzentriert gewesen dem Gespräch zu folgen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Smila an ihn herangetreten war.  
„Ich … ähm… ich.“  
„Ich denke, wenn Severus gewollt hätte, dass du bei dem Gespräch anwesend bist, hätte er dich dazu eingeladen.“  
Harry spürte wie er rot wurde.  
„Los, komm besser, bevor er dich noch zu Schülerragout verarbeitet.“  
Beschämt folgte Harry ihr in die Küche.  
„Warum hast du deine Schuhe in der Hand?“  
Fast hatte Harry vergessen, warum er überhaupt nach Snape gesucht hatte.  
„Sag mal Smila, haben wir zufällig irgendwelche Essensreste? Mir ist da auf dem Nachhauseweg ein Hund begegnet. Riesengroß, aber wirklich zahm. Er sieht halb verhungert aus. Meinst du wir haben etwas für ihn übrig?“  
Bei den Dursleys hätte er sich niemals gewagt so etwas auch nur zu denken. Aber hier in Spinner‘s End war alles anders.  
„Du hast das Vieh doch hoffentlich nicht mit ins Haus gebracht, oder?“  
„Nein, nein. Er ist draußen im Garten.“  
„Hmm. Ich denke schon, dass ich etwas für das Tier finden könnte. Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du später mit Severus darüber redest. Verstanden?“  
Harry nickte und die Elfe machte sich auf die Suche nach einigen Nahrungsmitteln, die ihr für den Hund geeignet schienen.


	2. Ein Traum?

„Und was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor?“   
Snape stand an den Türrahmen der offenen Hintertür gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und blickte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Der Hund hatte sich nach seinem Festmahl unter den Büschen zusammengerollt und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Für einen richtigen Streuner scheint er mir doch etwas zu zutraulich zu sein. Meinen Sie nicht? Vielleicht ist er irgendwo in der Nähe fortgelaufen. Ich dachte ich hänge morgen Zettel aus. Vielleicht kennt ja jemand die Besitzer.“  
„Und wenn sich niemand meldet?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht so ganz genau. Vielleicht könnte der Hund ja eine Weile hier im Garten leben, bis ich jemanden finde wo er bleiben kann.“  
„Hmm.“  
„Ich verspreche, ich werde mich um alles nötige kümmern.“  
Der Professor schwieg einen Moment.   
„Das Vieh kommt nicht ins Haus. Und wenn er irgendetwas zerstört, werfe ich ihn raus. Verstanden?“  
„Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank.“  
Snape machte eine abwinkende Geste.  
„Nun gut. Nachdem das geklärt ist, würde ich sagen es ist höchste Zeit zum Abendessen. Smila scharrt hinter mir schon mit den Füßen.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Der Mann kniete am Boden vor einem großen Lehnsessel, einen dunklen zerschlissenen Umhang um die Schultern, das graue, dünne, verfilzte Haar hing weit bis über seine Stirn. Ehrerbietig hielt er den Kopf gesenkt, sodass von seinem Gesicht nichts zu erkennen war.  
Der Boden war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, der Raum nur unzureichend von einigen Kerzen erleuchtet, während die Fenster von schweren Vorhängen verdeckt wurden.   
„Und so kehrst du schließlich doch zu mir zurück.“  
Die Stimme schien aus dem Lehnsessel zu kommen, doch über die hohe Kante hinweg konnte er niemanden darin erkennen.   
„Mein Lord, ihr wisst nicht, wie sehr ich versucht habe...“  
„Schweig! Ich weiß genau, warum du ausgerechnet jetzt zu mir kommst, Wurmschwanz. Du hast Angst. Du bist ein Feigling. Doch du hast großes Glück, denn tatsächlich habe ich zur Zeit Verwendung für jemanden wie dich. Und solltest du dich als würdig erweisen, kannst du dir meiner ewigen Gunst gewiss sein.“  
„Ihr seid wirklich zu gütig, mein Lord.“  
„Spar dir dein Geschmeichel. Mach dich lieber auf die Suche. Selbst du solltest in der Lage sein mir zu beschaffen, was ich brauche.“  
„Und der Junge?“  
„Um den kümmern sich andere. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du der einzige bist, der den Weg zu mit gefunden hat. Und damit du nicht vergisst, wem du dienst: _ Cruccio!“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch. Seine Narbe brannte als würde sie von flüssigem Feuer durchströmt. Der Schmerz blendete ihn und verhinderte jeden klaren Gedanken.   
Ganz wage am Rande seines Bewusstsein hörte er wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde.   
Irgendwo der Nähe bellte ein Hund.

„Harry?!“ 

Lange dünne Finger berührten ihn an der Schulter.   
Keuchend saß er da, die Hände an die Stirn gepresst, nicht in der Lage zu antworten.  
„Harry, ich muss wissen, was dir fehlt, damit ich dir helfen kann.“  
Ein Stöhnen war alles, was er zu Stande brachte.  
Ein Raschel. Ein Prickeln in der Luft.   
Kurz darauf hielt man ihm etwas an die Lippen.  
Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach, was er tat. Reflexartig schluckte er die kühle Flüssigkeit.   
Fast augenblicklich ließ der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Er verschwand nicht vollständig, doch die Spitzen wurden erst stumpf, dann flach.   
Langsam kehrte seine Sicht zurück.  
„Argh.“ Er rieb sich die noch immer pochende Narbe.  
„Besser?“ Snape legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern.  
„Ein bisschen.“ Erst jetzt spürte er, dass sein Schlafanzug von Schweiß durchtränkt war und er am ganzen Leib zitterte.   
Ihm war schlecht.  
„Schmerzt deine Narbe?“  
Ein Kopfnicken.  
„Passiert das häufiger?“  
Harry zögerte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.  
„Bisher hat sie nur dann weh getan, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe war, aber nicht so. Das war irgendwie anders. ...Ich glaube ich habe von ihm geträumt.“   
Er spürte wie der Professor neben ihm sich versteifte.   
„Und was genau hast du geträumt?“  
Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Wie so oft, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte, verschwand die Erinnerung daran mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr.  
„Da war ein Mann bei ihm. Voldemort hat ihm einen Auftrag gegeben … ich…ich weiß nicht mehr genau worum es ging...“   
Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare.

Snape überlegte kurz.  
„Harry, würdest du mir erlauben in deinen Kopf zu schauen, damit ich mir eine Bild von deinem _Traum_ machen kann?“, fragte der Professor schließlich. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Was?!“ Harry riss den Kopf hoch und blickte ihn entsetzt an.   
„Es gibt für mich eine Möglichkeit in deine Gedanken zu blicken.“  
„Sie können in meinem Kopf herum wühlen, wann immer es ihnen passt?“, fragte Harry und in seiner Stimme schwangen Wut, Entrüstung und Enttäuschung.  
„Ich könnte, aber ich verspreche dir, weder habe ich es bisher getan, noch werde ich es gegen deinen Willen tun.“  
„Aber es war doch nur ein Traum. Ein Albtraum. Zugegeben, ein sehr realer Traum aber ...“  
„Vielleicht ist es nur ein Traum gewesen, Harry, aber die Sache ist zu wichtig um es einfach dabei zu belassen. Ich denke zwischen dir und dem dunklen Lord ist damals, als er versucht hat dich zu töten irgend eine Verbindung entstanden. Und genau das ist es, was mich jetzt beunruhigt.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mir nur den Traum ansehen. Ich werde nicht tiefer in deinen Geist eindringen. Ich werde nicht nach anderen Dingen suchen.“  
Der Junge zögerte, doch schließlich nickte er und rutschte ein wenig beiseite um Severus Platz zu machen.  
Der Professor ließ sich auf der Kante des Bettes nieder.

„Wie funktioniert das jetzt? Muss ich irgendetwas tun?“  
Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Versuch dich zu entspannen. Schau mir einfach in die Augen. Es geht ganz schnell. Bereit? _Legilimens_.“

Severus spürte wie sein Geist sich aufteilte und in die Gedanken des Jungen eindrang. 

Es war wie immer ein berauschendes und gleichzeitig verstörendes Erlebnis.   
Das eigene Ich trat in den Hintergrund und mischte sich mit dem Fremden ohne jedoch vollständig zu verschwinden.   
Schon vor langem hatte Severus festgestellt, dass kein Geist dem anderen glich.   
In Harrys Geist herrschte eine seltsame Form geordneten Chaos. Auf den ersten Gedanken schien es keinerlei Struktur, keine Logik zu geben, wie der Junge seine Erinnerungen abgespeichert hatte.   
Es fiel Severus ungewöhnlich schwer den erst so kürzlich zurückliegenden Traum ausfindig zu machen. Er hatte erwartet, dass das Ereignis noch frisch im Vordergrund zu finden sei. Doch Harrys Geist hatte keinen Vordergrund und keinen Hintergrund. Ereignisse die lange Vergangen waren lagen dicht an dicht mit solchen, die erst kürzlich geschehen waren.   
Er hatte versprochen sich nur auf den Traum zu konzentrieren und blickte daher nicht zu tief in diese anderen Erinnerungen. So brauchte er eine ganze Weile, bis er das Muster erkannte: Freudiges lag neben freudigem, trauriges neben traurigem. Nachdem er das verstanden hatte war es einfacher. Zielsicher steuerte er die Gedanken an, die dem Jungen Angst machten und mit einem Mal gab es doch so etwas wie Vordergrund und Hintergrund, während er sich durch eine Mauer an Gefühlen zu den düstereren Gedanken vorarbeitete.   
Ein paar mal begegneten ihm kurze Ausschnitte aus Harrys Kindheit. Der dicke Dursley und sein fetter Sohn, die dürre Petunia, einige fies drein blickende Jungen. Ein kleiner Köter mit spitzen Zähnen.   
Ein enger dunkler Raum ohne Fenster. 

Einsamkeit. 

Er gab sich Mühe nicht zu viel davon in sich aufzunehmen, doch die Eindrücke waren so vielfältig, dass er nicht alle von ihnen abblocken konnte und schließlich suchte er ja etwas in diesem Wirrwarr.   
Endlich fand er es.   
Im letzten Winkel von Harrys Geist gab es einen Bereich, der noch dunkler schien als die Abschnitte davor.   
Severus war bereits in vielen Köpfen herum gestreift, doch so etwas war ihm bisher noch nicht begegnet. Die Finsternis war fast greifbar und schien sich endlos verjüngend in die Peripherie auszudehnen.   
Irgendwo weit fort in seinem Körper spürte er ein leichtes Brennen an seinem Unterarm, dumpf und abgestumpft durch die Entfernung und doch vertraut, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass man ihn zuletzt gerufen hatte.   
_Interessant._  
Damit würde er sich definitiv weiter beschäftigen müssen.  
Er griff nach der nächsten Erinnerung, die an ihm vorbei trieb. 

Er spürte, dass es die richtige war noch bevor die Szene sich vollständig vor ihm entfaltete…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass die Zauberergesellschaft bis heute überlebt hat, wenn man bedenkt mit welch hochkarätigen Koryphäen wir im Ministerium bestückt sind. Diese Vollidioten! Da präsentiert man ihnen Pettigrew auf dem silbernen Tablett und in nicht einmal einem Monat hat er es geschafft ihnen wieder zu entwischen. Argh!“   
Frustriert warf Severus sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
„Bist du denn wirklich sicher, dass es Peter war? Vielleicht hat jemand...“  
„Ich habe ihn gesehen Lupin! Ihn und den dunklen Lord!  
Er träumt gelegentlich von ihm, sagt er. Aber ich war in seinem Kopf, Lupin. Ich weiß, wie sich ein Traum anfühlt, wenn ich einem begegne. Und das was Harry da erlebt, sind keine Träume. Vielleicht sind es Visionen, vielleicht gibt es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, die wir nicht verstehen, aber ich bin sicher, dass das was ich gesehen habe kein Traum war1   
Pettigrew ist entkommen und ist zum dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt und wenn ich das, was ich gehört habe richtig verstehe, ist Harry in großer Gefahr.“  
„Wo steckt er eigentlich?“ Dem Wolf schien soeben die Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein, dass der Junge nirgends zu sehen war.  
„Im Bett, wo er hingehört. Der Junge war fix und fertig, nachdem ich in seinem Kopf herum gewühlt habe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwierig sein würde zu finden wonach ich gesucht habe, aber ich musste einfach sicher sein.“  
Severus rieb sich selbst mit den Fingern über die pochenden Schläfen.   
Harry war nicht der einzige, der nicht gerade in Bestform aus der Sache hervorgegangen war.

„Du könntest deine Elfe bitten, dass sie dir einen Kopfschmerz-Trank aus deinen Vorräten holt.“  
„Erstens kann ich das sehr gut selbst, zweitens hat sie heute ihren freien Tag und drittens habe ich den letzten Harry gegeben. Und wo um alles in der Welt steckt eigentlich Dumbledore?! Wie lange kann eine solche Unterredung mit dem Minister denn schon dauern?“  
Er erhob sich und fing von neuem an vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu schreiten.   
So seltsam es klang, er war froh darüber, dass der Wolf so schnell gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hätte er aus Frust, wäre er alleine gewesen bereits sein halbes Wohnzimmer in Schutt und Asche gelegt.  
Seine Finger prickelten vor Magie.  
„Wie schaffst du es nur so ruhig zu bleiben, Lupin?“  
Der Wolf zuckte mit den Achseln und veränderte ein wenig seine Position im Sessel.   
„Dass das Ministerium unfähig ist, haben sie in meinen Augen zu genüge bewiesen. Darüber zerbreche ich mir nicht mehr den Kopf. Und was Peter angeht, er wird es noch bereuen, dass er sich nicht einmal, sondern gleich zweimal für den falschen Herrn entschieden hat.“   
Für eine Sekunde leuchteten seine Augen bernsteinfarben auf. Sein finsteres Lächeln zeigte Eckzähne, die ein wenig zu lang schienen.   
Der Vollmond stand kurz bevor und Severus war froh, inzwischen auf einer Seite mit dem Wolf zu stehen.   
Lupin blinzelte und der Wolf in ihm zog sich zurück.   
„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee, während wir auf Dumbledore warten? Nein, du setzt dich. Du brauchst definitiv ein wenig Ruhe. Du siehst furchtbar aus“, fügte er hinzu, als Severus Anstalten machte zur Tür zu gehen.   
Etwas widerwillig ließ er sich von dem Wolf zu seinem Sessel schieben und nahm Platz.   
„Das dritte Regalbrett im rechten Schrank über dem Herd. Die Kanne findest du auf der Spüle.“  
„Bin gleich wieder da. Und mach inzwischen keinen Unsinn. Verstanden?“  
Severus nickte und ließ sich etwas weiter in den Sessel sinken. Er schloss die Augen gegen das Pochen in seinem Kopf.   
Ein toller Tränkemeister war er, dass ihm so etwas simples wie ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen ausging. Natürlich hätte er jederzeit einen neuen brauen können, doch gerade jetzt fehlte ihm dazu die Muse.  
Fudge würde sich besser etwas gutes einfallen lassen, wie er helfen würde Harry zu schützen. Er selbst war schließlich nur ein einziger Mann und er würde nicht immer und überall um Harry herum sein können. Vor allem nicht, wenn das Schuljahr wieder anfing.   
Nein, dazu würde mehr nötig sein, als ein einzelner Zauberer. Die anderen Schüler sollten schließlich auch nicht in Gefahr geraten.  
Er ließ seine Gedanken frei treiben.   
Langsam gelang es ihm etwas von seiner Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu finden, die ihm schlagartig abhanden gekommen war, als er Voldemorts Präsenz in Harrys _Traum_ wahrgenommen hatte.   
Ja, er hatte danach gesucht. Fast schon damit gerechnet. Aber es war dennoch ein Schock gewesen. 

_Klirr_

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. Der Mann im Hundepelz

Dem Klirren von Porzellan folgte das Bellen eines großen Hundes.  
 _Den verdammten Köter hatte er völlig vergessen!_  
Das Bellen wandelte sich zu einem hohen Winseln.  
Mit einem Ächzen erhob er sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel und machte sich äußerst widerwillig auf den Weg in die Küche.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mit Scherben hatte er gerechnet. Mit Lupin und dem Köter auch.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Lupin, der in mitten der Scherben kauerte und den Hund eng umschlungen hielt, als hinge sein Leben von ihm ab.   
Severus hielt auf der Türschwelle inne und zückte den Zauberstab.   
_„Reparo.“_  
Der Werwolf riss den Kopf zu ihm herum. Seine Augen blitzten bernsteinfarben.  
„Halb Großbritannien habe ich in den letzten Tagen nach ihm durchkämmt. Und die ganze Zeit ist er hier gewesen. Direkt vor meiner Nase.“  
„Wer ist hier gewesen?“ Severus hatte das ungute Gefühl, ein entscheidendes Teil zur Lösung des Bildes, das sich ihm bot, verpasst zu haben.   
„Er natürlich!“ Lupin wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Augen und kraulte den Hund spielerisch hinter dem linken Ohr.  
„Die Flohschleuder?“   
Der Hund knurrte. Es klang schon fast, als wäre er beleidigt.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er gerne so genannt wird, Severus. Zugegeben, ein Bad würde ihm gewiss nicht schaden, aber wir wissen alle, dass Askaban nicht gerade für seine Hygienestandards bekannt ist.“  
Severus dämmerte nun langsam worum es hier ging.  
„Das ist Black?!“  
Als hätte er nur auf sein Stichwort gewartet, sprang der Hund einen Schritt von Lupin zurück. Noch in der Bewegung verzerrten sich seine Konturen, wurden unscharf, streckten sich in die Höhe, bis schließlich der schmutzigste und ungepflegteste Mann in seiner Küche stand, den er je gesehen hatte. 

Black stand hier in seiner Küche. 

Sirius Black.   
Vollkommen nackt.

Fast reflexartig hob er den Zauberstab. 

Blacks Mund verzog sich zu einem grotesken Lächeln, dann machte er eine übertriebene Verbeugung. „So begegnet man sich wieder.“ Seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte er sie seit langem nicht benutzt.  
„Was machst du hier?“ Severus bemühte sich nicht einmal, seine Stimme auch nur annähernd freundlich klingen zu lassen.  
„Auf meinen Patensohn aufpassen, natürlich.“ Black zuckte dazu mit den Schultern, als wäre es das naheliegendste auf der Welt.  
„Zugegeben, ich war _überrascht_ als ich verstanden habe, in wessen Garten er mich da geführt hat. Aber aus irgendeinem mir unverständlichen Grund scheint Harry sich in deiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen. Ich habe es gerochen. Und da wurde ich neugierig.“  
„Und da dachtest du in Köterform kannst du uns ganz entspannt hinterher spionieren!“  
Black setzte seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf.   
_Wie damals!_  
„Spionieren ist so ein hässliches Wort. Meinst du nicht? Gerade du kennst dich doch vorzüglich damit aus, Schniefelus.“  
Severus war kurz davor den Mann zu verfluchen, als er das Tapsen nackter Füße auf der Treppe vernahm.  
 _„Accio Umhang.“_  
Von der Garderobe flog einer seiner Umhänge in seine Hand. Mit einer raschen Bewegung warf er ihn Black zu.   
„Anziehen“, zischte er.   
Black schaute verdutzt von dem Stoff in seinen Händen zu Severus und wieder zurück.  
„Sofort!“   
Lupin ergriff kurzer Hand den Umhang und streifte ihn Black über.   
Keinen Moment zu früh. Einen Augenblick später trat Harry neben Severus über die Türschwelle.   
„Ich dachte, wir könnten etwas Tee...“ Seine Worte brachen abrupt ab, als er die beiden Männer in der Küche erblickte.  
„Oh, ähh… Hallo.“ Er drehte sich zu Severus um. „Ich wollte nicht stören. Ähm… ich geh dann einfach wieder nach oben...“  
Severus hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, als er sich an ihm vorbei schob.   
„Bleib.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Spannung in der Küche schien fast greifbar, als Harry über die Schwelle trat.   
Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, den Zauberstab in der Hand, ihm gegenüber Professor Lupin und neben diesem ein etwas verwahrlost aussehender Mann in einem etwas zu langen schwarzen Umhang von dem Harry sich fast sicher war, dass er eigentlich Snape gehörte. 

Sein Rückzugversuch wurde von Snape vereitelt.

Und nun saß er hier zwischen den drei Erwachsenen und versuchte zu begreifen, was sie ihm in der letzten Stunde erklärt hatten.  
„Also wurden meine Eltern von diesem Peter verraten, aber alle haben gedacht Sie wären es gewesen und Sie haben daraufhin mehr als zehn Jahre in einem Zauberer-Gefängnis verbracht, aus dem Sie dann ausgebrochen sind obwohl man Sie eigentlich begnadigt hat?“  
Der fremde Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich muss gestehen, wenn du es so ausdrückst klingt es in der Tat ein wenig dämlich, aber zu meiner Verteidigung, ich wusste bis jetzt nichts von meiner Begnadigung. Vielleicht hätte ich es trotzdem genauso gemacht, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, nur um des Ministeriums Willen.“ Er stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus, das Harry alles andere als beruhigend fand.   
Was immer in Askaban mit diesem Mann geschehen war, es schien seiner geistigen Verfassung nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen zu sein. Harry war sich zunächst nicht sicher gewesen, ob der Mann überhaupt begriffen hatte, was es bedeutete, dass man ihn begnadigt hatte. Immer wieder verlor sich sein Blick für einige Sekunden ins Leere und er schien Mühe zu haben seine Gedanken zu ordnen, wenn er sprach.  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich dich so schnell gefunden habe, Harry.“  
„Sie haben gezielt nach mir gesucht?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Schließlich bin ich dein Pate.“  
„Oh.“ Viel mehr fiel ihm dazu im Moment nicht ein und er warf Snape einen etwas unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Ich denke, Black, Harry wird einige Zeit brauchen, damit er dich ein wenig besser kennen lernen kann.“  
Sirius Black dachte über Snapes Worte nach. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte Harry so etwas wie Widerspruch in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch der Moment verging und wieder trat der etwas leere Blick an seine Stelle. Er nickte stumm.  
Professor Lupin ergriff das Wort. „Vielleicht ist es für heute auch erst einmal genug. Vielleicht können wir uns morgen erneut treffen. Zum Tee?“ Der letzte Teil war an Snape gerichtet, der nach kurzem Zögern zustimmte.  
Sirius Black setzte zum Protest an, doch Lupin ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Keine Widerrede Tatze, du stinkst, du brauchst dringend ein Bad und eine ordentliche Mahlzeit. Von Morgen an ist genug Zeit über alles zu reden.“  
Jeder andere wäre vielleicht beleidigt gewesen, doch auf Sirius Blacks Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln aus und zum ersten Mal meinte Harry zu erahnen, was seine Eltern dazu bewegt haben konnte den Mann als ihren Freund zu wählen.  
Die beiden erhoben sich. Black schaute kritisch an sich hinab und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Es schien, als nähme er sich selbst nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder wahr. „Ich glaube fast du hast recht, Moony alter Freund.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort begannen seine Konturen vor Harrys Augen zu verschwimmen, sich zusammenzuziehen und wieder auszudehnen und wo zuvor noch ein schmutziger, abgemagerter Mann gestanden hatte, stand nun ein großer zottiger schwarzer Hund.  
Hätte Harry etwas ähnliches nicht bereits einmal bei Professor McGonagall gesehen, hätte er mit Sicherheit laut aufgeschrien. So aber starrte er nur irritiert auf den Hund vor sich.   
„Auf geht‘s Tatze“, sagte Professor Lupin und öffnete die Hintertür für den Hund.  
Der Hund wandte sich zur Tür, drehte sich dann noch einmal zu Harry um, kroch unter dem Tisch hindurch und rieb seine feuchte Nase gegen Harrys Knie.   
Etwas unsicher tätschelte Harry ihm den Kopf. Das ganze war irgendwie einfacher gewesen, als er nicht geahnt hatte, dass in dem großen Tier ein Mensch steckte.   
Noch dazu sein Pate, von dem er bisher nichts geahnt hatte.   
Der Hund bellte kurz auf, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und wetzte dann an Professor Lupin vorbei zur Tür hinaus.  
Der Professor folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Dann war es still.

Harry und Snape saßen allein am Tisch. Nur die vier Teetassen und die schwarze Robe auf dem Fußboden kündeten von ihrem ungewöhnlichen Besuch.  
Neben ihm stieß der Professor ein tiefes Seufzen aus und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über die Nasenwurzel. Er sah mit einem Mal an die zehn Jahre älter aus.  
„Professor?“, fragte Harry zaghaft.  
Sofort straffte Snape die Schultern und setzte sich etwas gerader auf seinem Stuhl.   
Er gab sich alle Mühe, doch er sah einfach nur erschöpft aus.  
„Bestimmt hast du viele Fragen, Harry. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich sie dir alle beantworten kann. Ich muss gestehen, die Ereignisse des Tages haben mich ein wenig überrumpelt.“  
„Vielleicht könnten wir im Wohnzimmer weiterreden, Sir.“  
Snape nickte und erhob sich. Im Gehen hob er seine Robe vom Boden auf und musterte sie mit leicht angeekeltem Blick.  
Harry nahm sie ihm aus der Hand.   
„Ich nehme die mit. Ich muss sowieso noch kurz für kleine Jungs. Da kann ich sie auch gleich in den Wäschekorb werfen. Wir treffen uns im Wohnzimmer.“  
Damit verschwand er im Flur.

Er ließ sich extra viel Zeit.

Als er später ins Wohnzimmer trat, saß Snape wie erwartet in seinem liebsten Lehnsessel.  
Die Falten auf dem Gesicht des Professors hatten sich ein wenig geglättet, während er tief und fest schlief.   
Harry nahm eine Decke von der Couch und legte sie ihm vorsichtig über.   
So leise wie er gekommen war verließ er den Raum und ging zurück in die Küche.  
Er räumte den Tisch ab, spülte die Tassen und kochte frischen Tee.

Zum Reden würden sie später noch genügend Zeit haben.


	4. Wirklichkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> hier endlich das nächste Kapitel.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Schickt mir doch eine kurze Nachricht oder Kudo und lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt.
> 
> Ich hoffe Ihr seid alle wohl auf.  
> Liebe Grüße und bis bald  
> Waltraud

„Also hat dieser Pettigrew es geschafft, dass man Sirius statt seiner für den Geheimniswahrer hielt und diese Muggel getötet und das ganze Sirius in die Schuhe geschoben, während alle ihn für tot hielten?“  
„So ungefähr. Ja.“  
Sie saßen am Küchentisch. Zwischen sich eine große Kanne Tee.  
„Aber wie hat er das gemacht?“  
Es schien als würde sich Harry nicht mit einer einfachen Zusammenfassung der Geschichte zufrieden geben.  
„Soweit wir es verstehen, hat er sich selbst einen Finger abgeschnitten und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ob er nun appariert ist oder sich in eine Ratte verwandelt hat … wer kann das schon mit Sicherheit sagen. Der einzige, der das weiß, ist Pettigrew selbst.“  
„Und wie hat das Ministerium ihn geschnappt?“  
Severus zögerte. Schließlich entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.  
Oder zumindest einen Teil davon.  
„Es war Lupin, der ihn wiedererkannt hat. Pettigrew hat wohl einige Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht. Als Ratte.“  
„Warum ausgerechnet dort?“  
Severus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Pettigrew war noch nie der Klügste. Er wollte wohl auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Hätte er sich bei irgendeinem alten Zauberer einquartiert, wäre er wahrscheinlich niemals aufgeflogen.“  
„Aber jetzt ist er entkommen und zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt.“  
„Zumindest nehmen wir das momentan an.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Rons Ratte Krätze ist verschwunden“, sagte Harry unvermittelt.  
„Ist das so?“, er bemühte sich möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen.  
„Wussten Sie, dass Krätze eine Kralle fehlte? Wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Zufall, finden Sie nicht?“  
Sein Schweigen schien Antwort genug und Harry vergrub kurz das Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Oh man. Ron hat mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen. Wenn er das jemals erfährt dreht er durch!“ Dann riss er plötzlich den Kopf hoch. „Er hat mit mir einen Schlafsaal geteilt. Warum hat er nie die Gelegenheit genutzt?“  
„Du meinst, warum er dich nicht getötet hat, solange er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte?“  
Harry nickte.  
„Ich denke er wollte sich alle Optionen offen halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein fanatischer Anhänger Voldemorts ist. Er hat nur so gehandelt, wie er für sich dachte den größten Vorteil erlangen zu können.“  
„Hmm.“

„Und was passiert nun?“, fragte Harry schließlich.  
„Zunächst müssen wir abwarten. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass unsere Seite nicht untätig ist. Vorerst kannst du allerdings nicht mehr alleine durch die Nachbarschaft ziehen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das.“  
Harry nickte und Severus hatte den Eindruck sich darauf verlassen zu können, dass er keine Dummheiten machte.  
Wenn man mit dem Jungen mit offenen Karten spielte, konnte er überraschend vernünftig sein. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es verging gerade einmal eine weitere Stunde ehe es an der Tür klingelte.  
Harry hatte noch nicht halb den Flur durchquert, als Snape an ihm vorbei stürmte, den Zauberstab in der Hand. An der Tür blieb er stehen und bedeutete Harry ein wenig zurückzubleiben.  
Er malte ein kompliziertes Muster auf die Innenseite der Tür und vor Harrys Augen wurde die Tür durchsichtig.  
Auf der anderen Seite stand Professor Dumbledore.  
„Was habe ich dir geantwortet, als du mir eine Stelle als Lehrer angeboten hast?“  
„Dass ich verrückt sein müsste, wenn ich glaubte, dass es dir gelingen würde ein Klassenzimmer voll pubertierender Affen in Schach zu halten.“  
Snape öffnete die Tür und trat einen Schritt zurück. Draußen war es bereits finster.  
Dumbledore schritt über die Schwelle.  
„Guten Abend, Harry. Ich hoffe du verstehst, wenn Professor Snape und ich uns eine Zeit lang ohne dich unterhalten müssen.“  
Harry warf Snape einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Professor nickte grimmig.  
„Ich komme zu dir, sobald wir fertig sind.“

Harry war wirklich neugierig worum es ging, doch er fügte sich und stieg die Treppe hinauf, während die beiden Erwachsenen sich ins Wohnzimmer begaben.  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen. Was konnte er tun um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben?  
Sein Blick fiel auf die geschlossene Bibliothekstür.  
Ein neues Buch wäre gewiss eine adäquate Ablenkung.

Mit einem Buch über Animagi in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett, das Buch auf den Knien.  
Den ersten zwei Seiten konnte er noch problemlos folgen, doch schon bei der dritten Seite bemerkte er, dass er die Worte las, ohne sie wirklich zu begreifen.  
Das leichte Pochen in seiner Narbe war zurück.  
Vielleicht sollte er heute etwas früher zu Bett gehen. Er würde schon wach werden, wenn Snape herauf kam.  
Er legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch, griff sich seinen Schlafanzug und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. 

Das Licht der Badezimmerlampen stach ihm in den Augen. Ihr greller Schein machte alles seltsam unwirklich.  
Harry spürte wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte.  
Obwohl er den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen hatte, war ihm plötzlich schlecht.  
Gänsehaut jagte ihm über den Rücken.  
In seinem Mund bildete sich ein metallischer Geschmack.  
Er legte seinen Schlafanzug auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und ging langsam neben der Toilette in die Knie, während er mit zitternden Händen den Klodeckel hoch klappte.  
Seine Gedanken waren ungewöhnlich träge.  
Er starrte in das Wasser am Grund der Toilette.  
Sein Atem brachte die Oberfläche zum Wanken und er verlor den Fokus. Er schloss die Augen gegen den plötzlichen Schwindel, der ihn ergriff.  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Es schmerzte nicht, doch er fühlte es.  
In seinem Mund sammelte sich Speichel.  
Krampfhaft schluckte er die schleimige Flüssigkeit hinunter. Kaum auf halben Weg merkte er, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war.  
Mit einem feuchten Geräusch zwang sich eine große Luftblase seine Speiseröhre hinauf.  
In seinem Rachen kitzelte es unangenehm.  
Sein Atem ging schneller.  
Ein saurer Geschmack mischte sich mit dem metallischen und ließ ihn würgen.  
Seine Bauchdecke krampfte sich zusammen und drückte seinen Magen gegen sein Zwerchfell. Etwas solideres als Spucke kroch millimeterweise seine Speiseröhre hinauf.  
Er würgte erneut und im nächsten Augenblick schoss der Inhalt seines Magens nach oben, stieß gegen sein Gaumensegel und platschte mit einem ekelerregenden Klatschen in das Wasser der Toilette.  
Er presste die Augen fest zusammen.  
Er wollte nicht sehen, was da aus ihm herauskam.  
Das Geräusch reichte aus um ihn erneut würgen zu lassen, doch außer einem lauten Rülpsen, das im Bad widerhallte und etwas Magensäure kam kaum etwas herauf.  
Die Magensäure brannte ihm in der Nase und Harry schüttelte sich.  
Mit einem Stück Klopapier putzte er sich die Nase, ehe er die Spülung betätigte. 

Er kroch ein Stück von der Toilette fort und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Badewanne. Seine Stirn pochte noch immer.  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an.  
Sein Kiefer zuckte.  
Einem Impuls folgend schob er sich ein wenig von der Badewanne fort und kroch auf allen Vieren in den Flur.  
Er brauchte den Professor.  
Er musste zu Snape.  
Ein Muskel an seinem Hals zuckte und er konnte nicht weiter.  
Arme und Beine von sich streckend ließ er sich auf den Bauch sinken und legte die Wange auf die Holzdielen…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus stieg schwerfällig die Treppe hinauf. Dumbledore war endlich gegangen und Harry wartete bestimmt bereits ungeduldig auf ihn.  
Im Augenwinkel nahm er etwas zu seiner rechten wahr. Er drehte den Kopf und plötzlich konnten seine Füße ihn gar nicht mehr schnell genug die letzten Stufen hinauftragen.  
„Harry!“  
Der Junge lag auf dem Boden im Flur und rührte sich nicht. Die Badezimmertür stand offen, das Licht darin brannte.  
„Harry!“  
Er ließ sich neben dem Jungen auf die Knie sinken und suchte ihn nach gröberen Verletzungen ab, konnte jedoch keine finden. Er rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Harry!“  
Ein Stöhnen. Der Junge blinzelte, hob den Kopf ein wenig, stöhnte erneut und machte Anstalten sich aufzusetzen.  
Severus half ihm sich gegen das Geländer zu lehnen. Er musterte den Jungen gründlich.  
„Tut dir etwas weh?“  
„Ich … Autsch.“ Mit einem Finger betastete Harry seine Zunge. „Feiffe, if glaub if hab mir auf die Funge gebissen.“  
„Zeig mal.“  
Gehorsam streckte Harry ihm die Zunge entgegen. An der rechten Seite waren deutlich die Spuren zweier Backenzähne zu sehen, die sich in das empfindliche Fleisch gegraben hatten. Nicht allzu tief, doch tief genug, dass es noch immer leicht blutete.  
„Ist denke ich nur halb so schlimm. Mit etwas Murtlap-Essenz sollten wir das wieder hinbekommen. Meinst du wir schaffen es in dein Zimmer?“  
Harry zuckte wenig hilfreich mit den Achseln.  
Severus packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch.  
Der Junge wurde unnatürlich blass und Severus sah, wie er krampfhaft schluckte.  
„Ist dir schlecht?“  
Harry atmete ein, zwei mal tief durch. „Ja, aber ich glaube das meiste ist eh schon raus.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mit Snapes Hilfe hatte er es zurück in sein Bett geschafft.  
Der Professor war im Bad verschwunden und kehrte kurz darauf mit Harrys Schlafanzug, einem Trank gegen Übelkeit und einem Mülleimer zurück, den er neben Harrys Bett platzierte.  
Harry schluckte den Trank und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug.

„Hast du heute Abend deinen Trank genommen?“  
Der Professor hatte an seinem Fußende Platz genommen. Er sah nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft aus wie zuvor. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch nur etwas besser im Griff.  
Harry nickte.  
„Kurz bevor Dumbledore gekommen ist. Ich bin aber nicht sicher wie viel davon in mir drinnen geblieben ist.“  
„Hast du dich sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?“  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nur meine Zunge. Und ein bisschen Muskelkater.“  
„Und war dir bevor Dumbledore kam auch schon schlecht?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Als ich nach oben gekommen bin war alles noch in Ordnung.“  
Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Mein Kopf hat sich seltsam angefühlt. So, als würde ich langsamer denken. Ich glaube ich habe gemerkt, dass es gleich passieren wird.“  
„Hmm. Es ist gut, wenn du es merkst. Das heißt, du kannst dich vorher in eine halbwegs sichere Position bringen. Aber noch lieber wäre es mir, wenn das gar nicht erst nötig werden würde. Ich glaube Poppy und ich müssen noch einmal an deinem Trank feilen.“  
Harry nickte.

„Was hat Dumbledore gewollt?“  
„Er kam eigentlich um zu berichten, dass Pettigrew tatsächlich dem Ministerium entwischt ist. _Diese Stümper._ Das Ministerium und Dumbledore versuchen nun Wege zu finden, wie sie dich schützen können, bis sie ihn wieder eingefangen haben.“  
„Dann war mein Traum also wirklich wahr?“  
„Es scheint so.“  
Harry dachte darüber nach. „Professor, die meisten Zauberer haben keine prophetischen Träume, oder?“  
Snape schaute ihm ernst entgegen. „Nein. Das haben die meisten nicht.“  
„Hmm.“  
„Ich glaube“, setzte der Professor vorsichtig an, „ es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir vorerst niemandem sonst davon erzählen.“  
„Es könnte ein Vorteil für uns sein, wenn wir wissen, was Voldemort plant, oder?“  
Snape sah mit einem mal ein wenig gequält aus.  
„Weißt du Harry, ich denke, das ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Ich weiß nicht genau, was da zwischen dir und dem dunklen Lord geschieht“, _noch nicht_ , „aber ich denke es geht hier um mehr als prophetische Träume. So lange wir nicht genau wissen, was es ist, könnten die Träume uns in einer falschen Sicherheit wiegen, denn sobald der dunkle Lord von ihnen Wind bekommt, wird er versuchen einen Weg zu finden, dich darüber zu manipulieren.“  
„Hmm. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.“  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause.  
„Geht es dir besser?“  
„Geht so.“  
„Wenn du willst, sage ich Lupin und Black sie sollen an einem anderen Tag wiederkommen.“  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Bis dahin wäre er bestimmt wieder fit.  
„Sir“, er stellte die Frage, die ihm seit Stunden auf der Seele brannte. „Wenn Sirius Black mein Pate ist, heißt das, dass ich künftig bei ihm leben muss?“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus hatte sich das selbe gefragt.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht genau. Momentan denke ich nicht, dass Black all zu bald in der Lage sein wird sich um einen heranwachsenden Zauberer zu kümmern. Er hat fast zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht. Das geht nicht spurlos an einem vorbei. Wir sollten sehen, was die Zeit bringt.“  
Es gelang ihm gelassener zu klingen, als er eigentlich war.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier weg will“, flüsterte Harry.  
Severus berührte ihn tröstend am Bein.  
„Niemand wird dich zwingen. Ich habe dir ein Zuhause versprochen und solange du hier leben möchtest, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass man dich gegen deinen Willen von hier fort holt.“  
Harry blinzelte heftig im Versuch seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Danke, Professor.“  
Severus rückte näher an ihn heran. Etwas unbeholfen schloss er ihn in die Arme.


	5. Besucher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> es tut mir leid, dass ich mal wieder eine so lange Pause zwischen den Kapiteln hatte.
> 
> Hier endlich der nächste Teil.
> 
> Bleibt gesund und viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Hinterlasst mir doch einen Kommentar oder ein paar Kudos, wenn es euch gefällt.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-5- Besucher

Am Nachmittag klingelte es an der Vordertür.   
Snape und Harry gingen gemeinsam ihre Gäste empfangen, wobei Snape einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, als hätte er Magenschmerzen.  
Lupin grinste ihnen breit entgegen.   
„Schönen guten Tag.“  
Ein Stück hinter ihm stand ein großer magerer Mann in schwarzer Lederhose und Hemd, das Haar auf Schulterlänge geschnitten und ordentlich gekämmt, den Bart gestutzt. Fast hätte Harry ihn nicht wiedererkannt.   
Lupin trat an Harry und Snape vorbei in den Hausflur.  
Sirius Black trat einen Schritt näher und ließ sich dann abrupt vor Harry in die Hocke sinken.  
„Gestern war für mich ein wenig chaotisch, muss ich gestehen.“ Er streckte ihm die inzwischen saubere Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Sirius. Ein Freund deiner Eltern. Es freut mich dich wiederzusehen, Harry.“  
Harry nahm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie.   
„Du siehst wirklich aus wie dein Vater. Weißt du das?“   
Harry grinste. „Es könnte sein, dass man mir das das eine oder andere Mal gesagt hat.“  
Sirius stieß ein Lachen aus, das an ein Bellen erinnerte und erhob sich. Dann wandte er sich an Snape. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen werde. Lupin hat versucht mich ein wenig auf den neusten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Wenn ich das alles richtig verstehe, hast du im letzten Jahr einiges für Harry getan – dafür danke ich dir.“   
Die beiden Männer standen sich recht steif gegenüber.   
Harry kannte Snape inzwischen gut genug um zu sehen, dass in ihm ein innerer Kampf tobte. Seine langen Finger legten sich auf Harrys Schulter. Er nickte Sirius kurz zu und trat dann einen Schritt beiseite um den Mann hinein zulassen.  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dringend mit Professor Binns reden. Er muss seinen Unterrichtsplan anpassen. Das hier war definitiv ein historischer Moment“, ließ Lupin sich vernehmen.   
Die Blicke, die Snape und Sirius ihm zuwarfen waren mörderisch.  
„Möchte jemand Kekse“, beeilte sich Harry zu sagen. „Smila und ich haben vorhin welche gebacken.“

Er huschte vor den drei Männern in die Küche und beeilte sich das Teegeschirr auf den Tisch zu bringen. Die Keksdose stellte er in die Mitte. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen angestammten Platz und ließ nervös die Füße baumeln.  
Snape bedeutete den beiden Gästen sich zu setzen und goss den Tee ein.   
Sirius warf einen neugierigen Blick in die Keksdose, nahm dann vorsichtig einen Keks heraus und beschnupperte ihn kurz, um dann einen kleinen Bissen davon zu nehmen. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihm und er schloss die Augen. „Nach zwölf Jahren, sind das definitiv die besten Kekse, die ich jemals gegessen habe.“   
Genüsslich nahm er einen weiteren Bissen. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu.  
„Und Harry, womit verbringen Teenager heutzutage so ihre Ferien?“  
Harry erzählte ihm von dem Jugendzentrum und den Bekannten, die er dort hatte. Es fiel ihm etwas schwer Sirius das Prinzip eines Tischkickers zu erklären, irgendwann gab er es auf, holte ein Stück Pergament aus dem Arbeitszimmer und machte eine schnelle Skizze für ihn.  
„Faszinierend“, meinte Sirius, als er endlich begriffen hatte.   
„Ich würde dich ja mal dorthin mitnehmen, aber Erwachsene sind da nicht erlaubt.“  
„Macht nichts, Harry. Ich glaube, für‘s erste bin ich sowieso nicht allzu scharf darauf mich all zu viel unter Menschen zu begeben.“ In seine Augen trat wieder der etwas leere Ausdruck.  
„Wie läuft es mit den Schulaufgaben?“, fragte Professor Lupin und brachte Sirius, der ein verächtliches Schnauben ausstieß, damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Das meiste habe ich fertig.“  
„Bei Merlin, wenn James euch hören würde. Mit den Schulaufgaben nach nicht einmal der Hälfte der Ferien fertig.“  
Harry spürte wie seine Ohren rot wurden.  
„Lilly wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf ihn, dass man ihm nicht bis zur letzten Minute damit hinterher rennen muss“, mischte Snape sich ein.  
„Hmm, kann schon sein“, sagte Sirius widerwillig. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. „Argh.“ Er stieß ein Ächzen aus und rieb sich über das ausgemergelte Gesicht. „Es ist alles so … so … anders.“  
Professor Lupin berührte ihn an der Schulter, doch Sirius schüttelte ihn ab. „Lass gut sein, Moony. Ich brauche einfach nur etwas Zeit um mich an alles zu gewöhnen.“  
„Weißt du denn schon, was du tun wirst, jetzt wo du frei bist?“, fragte Harry.  
„Noch nicht so wirklich. Früher einmal wollte ich Auror werden, aber wenn ich mir die Flachpfeifen da so ansehe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich mit denen zusammenarbeiten will. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie mich im Ministerium nach all dem überhaupt anstellen würden.“  
„Vielleicht würden sie dich gerade deshalb einstellen. Das würde sich gut für sie in der Öffentlichkeit machen.“  
„Hmm. Ich glaube, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit um mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass ich überhaupt eine Wahl und eine Zukunft habe.“  
„Und wo wohnst du?“  
Sirius warf einen Blick in Professor Lupins Richtung. „Moony war so nett mich vorerst bei sich unterkommen zu lassen.“  
„So lange du willst, alter Freund.“  
„Aber auf Dauer werde ich etwas eigenes brauchen. Meine Eltern haben mit ein Haus in London hinterlassen. Vielleicht werde ich es herrichten und dort wohnen.“  
„Das klingt doch ganz gut“, meinte Harry.  
Sirius stieß ein düsteres Lachen aus. „Wart‘s ab. In dem Haus hat seit fast einer Dekade kein Mensch mehr gelebt und selbst damals war es nicht gerade in bestem Zustand. Meine Eltern hatten einen etwas _ungewöhnlichen_ Geschmack. Wenn du willst, nehme ich dich demnächst einmal dorthin mit.“  
„Natürlich, nachdem wir ausgeschlossen haben, dass deine werte Familie dort nicht die eine oder andere Überraschung für uns zurückgelassen hat“, wandte Snape ein.  
Sirius drehte sich zu ihm herum, als hätte er vergessen, dass der Professor auch noch am Tisch saß.  
„Vielleicht können wir Smila bitten zu helfen“, meinte Harry.   
Snape schien das Für und Wider dieses Vorschlags abzuwägen. „Ihre Magie könnte tatsächlich von Nutzen sein. Ich werde sie fragen, wenn Black das möchte.“  
„Wer ist Smila? Sag bloß, du hast es geschafft dir endlich eine Frau anzulachen“, meinte Sirius.  
Professor Lupin versetzte ihm einen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen, doch Snape blieb zu Harrys Erstaunen überraschend ruhig.  
„In meinem ganzen Leben gab es genau eine Frau, für die ich mich interessiert habe, Black. Und die ist für mich unerreichbar. Lass deine blöden Sprüche, wenn du Hilfe möchtest. Und wenn das, was dein Bruder mir über deine Familie erzählt hat wahr ist, kannst du die wirklich gut gebrauchen, wenn du das Haus wieder in einen bewohnbaren Zustand bringen möchtest. Wir sind keine siebzehn mehr Black.“  
Damit erhob sich Snape und ging ohne ein weitere Wort durch die Hintertür in den Garten.  
„War das jetzt wirklich nötig, Sirius“, zischte Professor Lupin.  
„Wer hätte den ahnen können, dass er so empfindlich auf einen kleinen Scherz reagiert.“

Am Tisch entstand Stille.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stand Harry auf und folgte Snape nach draußen.

Der Professor saß auf der Verandatreppe und starrte ins Leere.   
Harry trat näher an ihn heran. „Professor?“  
Snape drehte sich zu ihm herum und lächelte ein müdes Lächeln.   
Harry ließ sich neben ihm auf der Stufe nieder.  
„Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass sie gehen sollen?“

„Das ist nicht nötig, danke Harry. Ich brauche nur einen Moment, damit ich Black nicht in meinen eigenen vier Wänden verfluche.“  
„Ja, so etwas vermiest die Stimmung, habe ich gehört.“  
Snape lachte kurz auf und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Danke Harry. Geh wieder rein. Ich komme gleich nach.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry ging zurück ins Haus.   
Professor Lupin und Sirius schienen eine rege Diskussion geführt zu haben, während er fort gewesen war, doch beide verstummten kaum, dass er über die Schwelle trat. Harry ignorierte ihre schuldbewussten Blicke und ließ sich erneut auf seinem Platz nieder.  
„Smila ist übrigens die Hauselfe, die hier arbeitet“, erklärte er ungefragt, als wäre das Gespräch nie unterbrochen worden.  
„Snape hat eine Hauselfe? Und du backst Kekse und deckst selbst den Tisch?“  
„Das ist etwas komplizierter. Klar, wenn Smila da ist macht sie solche Dinge, aber Smila ist etwas ganz besonderes, sie ist eine freie Elfe.“  
„Hmm. Und das funktioniert?“  
„Selbstverständlich funktioniert das“, sagte Snape, der gerade zur Tür herein kam. „Ich zahle ihr einen Lohn, sie erledigt die Hausarbeit.“  
„Hmm. Seltsames Konzept, aber solange es euch gefällt. Und du meinst deine Hauselfe könnte mir mit helfen?“  
„Zumindest kann ich sie fragen, Black. Wann willst du anfangen?“  
Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Weiß ich noch nicht genau. Vielleicht in der kommenden Woche.“ Er gähnte ausgiebig hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„War er früher auch so?“, fragte Harry, als er mit Snape alleine beim Abendbrot saß.  
„Wer?“  
„Sirius.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der richtige bin um dir zu erzählen, wie Black früher gewesen ist. Wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem ich noch schlechter zurecht gekommen bin, als mit deinem Vater, dann war das Black.“  
„Oh.“  
„Aber insgesamt, finde ich, dass er dafür, dass er so lange in Askaban gesessen hat recht gut beieinander ist.“  
„Was ist denn so schlimm an Askaban?“  
Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten.   
„Die Wachen.“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam hohl. „Vor vielen Jahren kam man auf die glorreiche Idee Dementoren als Wächter einzusetzen. Zugegeben, ein effektiver Zug, aber im Endeffekt verurteilt man damit jeden, der nach Askaban geschickt wird zur jahrelangen Folter.“  
„Wie das? Was sind Dementoren?“  
„Magische Kreaturen, die sich von dem Leid der Menschen ernähren. Für sie ist Askaban das Paradies und sie sind daher nur zu gerne bereit mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie suchen in unserer Seele nach unseren finstersten Gedanken und laben sich an unserem Elend.“  
Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Kein Wunder, dass Sirius hin und wieder etwas seltsam wirkt.“  
Snape nickte düster.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry lag in seinem Bett und blickte auf die Zeiger des Weckers auf seinem Nachttisch.   
Noch fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht. Noch fünf Minuten und er wäre dreizehn Jahre alt.

Noch vier Minuten.  
Smila hatte ihm einen Schokoladenkuchen versprochen.  
Wenn das Wetter gut wäre, könnten sie vielleicht beim Kuchenessen im Garten sitzen.   
Ob Sirius wohl vorbeikommen würde?   
Wusste sein Pate überhaupt noch, wann er Geburtstag hatte? Er hätte ihn wirklich einladen sollen. Vielleicht, konnte er Snape bitten ihm noch kurzfristig eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. 

Noch zwei Minuten.  
Oder der Professor, Smila und Harry würden sich eben einen schönen Tag zu dritt machen. 

Ein Klackern an seinem Fenster ließ ihn hoch schrecken.   
Im ersten Moment dachte er es sei Hedwig, die hinaus wollte, doch die Schneeeule saß seelenruhig auf ihrer Stange unter dem Fenster.  
Harry trat zu ihr.   
Draußen auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein kleiner Kauz, kaum so groß wie Harrys Hand. An seinem Bein hing ein Umschlag, der größer war als er selbst.  
Rasch schob Harry das Fenster auf, holte die zierliche Eule herein und befreite sie von ihrer Last.  
Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoss die Eule davon, drehte einige spektakuläre Kurven durch sein Zimmer und ließ sich schließlich auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder.  
Harry grinste breit und schob ihr einen Eulenkeks zu.  
Hedwig musterte den Eindringling mit einem verachtenden Blick.

Harry betrachtete den Umschlag in seiner Hand.   
_Für Harry_ , war darauf geschrieben, in einer Schrift, die Harry nicht erkannte.  
Er drehten den Umschlag um.   
Ein Absender fehlte, stattdessen prangte auf der Rückseite eine eindrucksvolle Hundetatze.  
Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
Rasch öffnete er den Brief. Im Inneren befand sich ein gefalteter Zettel sowie ein weiterer Umschlag.

_„Lieber Harry,  
ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich noch rechtzeitig. Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe zu deinem dreizehnten Geburtstag.   
Anbei schon einmal ein kleines Geschenk (mach es bitte ohne Snape auf)._

_Wir sehen uns bald wieder.  
Liebe Grüße  
Sirius_

_Ps.: Moony verlangt, dass ich dir auch von ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag überbringe (er ist glaube ich zu faul, um selbst zu schreiben).“_

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry den zweiten Umschlag. Mehrere Lagen Pergament und ein kleiner Zettel kamen zum Vorschein. Harry nahm den Zettel und erkannte Sirius Schrift.

 _„Das hier ist unser Geschenk an dich, Harry. Dein Vater, Moony und ich (und leider wie ich zugeben muss auch Peter), haben sie hergestellt, als wir in Hogwarts waren. Sie hat uns immer gute Dienste geleistet und ich konnte Moony davon überzeugen, dass es nur angemessen ist, wenn sie von nun an dich begleitet.  
Tipp mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sag: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tu-nicht-gut bin.“ Du wirst erkennen, wozu sie dient (keine Sorge, es ist absolut harmlos). Wenn du fertig mit deinen _ Erkundigungen _bist, tipp‘ erneut darauf und sag: „Unheil angerichtet.“  
Viel Spaß damit.  
Dein Vater würde sich freuen zu wissen, dass sie an dich weitergegeben wurde._

_Noch einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.“_

Harry überlegte kurz, dann schob er den Umschlag in sein Kräuterkundebuch und verstaute das Buch in seinem Koffer, der in der Ecke seines Zimmers stand. So neugierig er auch war, er würde warten müssen bis er wieder in Hogwarts war, bis er ausprobieren konnte, was Sirius ihm da geschenkt hatte.

Die kleine Eule hatte sich auf seinem Tisch zusammen gekuschelt.  
Harry schlüpfte zurück in sein Bett und schloss glücklich die Augen.


End file.
